Nightmare
by Haruna Shirayuki
Summary: Ciel dan mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri telah berubah menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk.


Summary: Mimpi buruk selalu menghantui Ciel. Namun sekarang Ciel merasa jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Karena ia merupakan mimpi buruk itu sendiri.

Timeline: Setting cerita diambil sejak peritiwa pembunuhan keluarga Phantomhive hingga awal-awal Sebastian menjadi butler.

Warning: Ide cerita diambil dari manga Kuroshitsuji chapter 62 dan 63. Di anime-nya ga ada _scene_ seperti ini jadi anggap saja sebagai pelengkap. Runa berusaha membuat Ciel di sini tetap IC. semoga berhasil :)

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Nightmare**

**© Haruna Shirayuki**

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

* * *

_**If you wish, I'll enshroud you**_

_**With my claws still bared…** *)_

* * *

Mimpi-mimpi buruk itu selalu saja menghampiri Ciel yang terlelap. Seolah mereka ada untuk menghantui kehidupan Ciel. Seolah mereka memang diciptakan untuk semakin membenamkan Ciel dalam kegelapan dan kebencian.

Ketika malam semakin larut dan semua ciptaan Tuhan terlelap dalam buaian bunga tidur, Ciel akan terbangun seraya menjerit keras. Peluh membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan jantungnya berdetak dalam irama yang tidak beraturan. Ciel akan mengamati sekeliling sejenak, hanya untuk mendapati ia berada di lantai yang dingin dengan kegelapan penuh yang merengkuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia akan memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk mengusir ketakutannya. Lalu, ia akan terjaga hingga sinar-sinar matahari yang hangat akan menerpa kulic pucatnya dari celah ventilasi tempat dimana ia dikurung.

Sejak peristiwa naas yang menimpa keluarga Phantomhive, Ciel hanya mendapatkan ketakutan dan kebencian. Juga mimpi buruk yang tidak berkesudahan.

Ketika pagi datang menjemput, keadaan Ciel tidak akan lebih baik dari malam hari. Ia akan disiksa dan diperlakukan seperti budak oleh manusia-manusia yang tidak mempunyai hati. Ciel tidak mengenali mereka karena topeng yang menutupi wajah masing-masing dari mereka.

Yang Ciel tahu hanya luka dan lebam di tubuhnya. Yang Ciel tahu hanya perlakuan buruk yang ia terima. Yang Ciel tahu hanya tanda yang diukir di punggungnya dengan besi panas membara*). Yang Ciel tahu hanyalah kebencian dan dendam yang semakin menghitamkan hatinya.

Ciel merasa kehidupannya jauh lebih buruk daripada mimpi buruk itu sendiri.

Ya, Ciel berpikir seperti. Hingga hari itu tiba. Hari dimana ia ditumbalkan untuk memanggil iblis dari dasar neraka untuk memenuhi keingginan para manusia bertopeng yang memperbudaknya.

Hari yang menjadi titik balik dalam kehidupannya.

Iblis itu benar-benar datang. Ciel hanya mampu memandangnya dengan tubuh gemetar dan kedua bola mata birunya yang melebar. Ciel tidak mampu melihat rupa atau sosok sang iblis karena kegelapan pekat menyelimutinya. Ciel hanya bisa melihat sepasang mata _fuchsia_ dengan pupil garis bergulir mengamati seisi ruangan dengan tatapan tidak tertarik.

Apa ini salah satu dari mimpi buruk yang selalu menghampirinya?

Para manusia kotor dan rendah yang melakukan upacara pemanggilan iblis mulai terlihat bergairah. Mereka mulai meneriakkan keinginan masing-masing. Keinginan rendah yang tidak jauh dari kekayaan dan keabadian. Namun iblis tersebut mengacuhkan mereka.

Kemudia Ciel melihatnya; seringai sang iblis.

Mata beriris _fuchsia_ itu menatap Ciel, kemudian suara yang gelap menyapa pendengarannya. "Kau telah memberikan pengorbanan yang besar. Sekarang tergantung padamu apakah kau ingin membuat kontrak dengan iblis dan keinginanmu akan terkabul atau tidak."

Apa sang iblis juga merupakan bagian dari mimpi buruknya? Tapi, ia terasa… sangat nyata.

Ciel nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Namun ia tahu bahwa telinganya masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik. Hati nuraninya berteriak kencang untuk tidak memperdulikan tawaran sang iblis tapi Ciel membiarkan kemarahan dan kebencian dalam palung jiwanya yang mengambil keputusan. Ia ingin balas dendam. Ia ingin siapapun yang telah membuatnya menderita dan merasakan pedihnya kehilangan untuk mendapat kesengsaraan yang serupa.

Tidak, mereka pantas untuk mendapatkan lebih.

"Aku… aku…" Ciel mengenggam erat-erat jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. Pada saat itu juga ia mengambil sebuah keutusan besar, "Aku ingin… kekuatan… "

Seringai di bibir sang iblis semakin melebar. Sementara para manusia rendah mulai panik dengan permintaan yang Ciel ajukan.

"KEKUATAN UNTUK BALAS DENDAM PADA SIAPAPUN YANG MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!"

Dalam sekejap sorot mata Ciel berubah. Kedua mata biru safir miliknya dipenuhi kilatan tekad yang membara untuk balas dendam. Tanpa ada setitik pun keraguan yang menodai, "IBLIS! AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KONTRAK DENGANMU!"

Lalu sedetik kemudian jeritan-jeritan memilukan terdengar mencabik keheningan malam. Ciel memandang dengan pada mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di lantai dingin dengan sorot mata merendahkan. Ciel menginjak tubuh-tubuh kaku itu, membiarkan darah mengotori kaki mungilnya. Sang iblis telah melakukan tugas pertamanya dengan sangat baik. Detik berikutnya Ciel sudah berada di luar, mengamati bangunan tempatnya disekap dimakan oleh api yang berkobar.

Ciel tidak merasakan sedikitpun penyesalan. Ciel juga tidak mendapati setitikpun keraguan dalam dirinya. Meski tadi sang iblis telah mengatakan ia telah meninggalkan cahaya dan akan berakhir dengan berada di dasar neraka, Ciel tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin menyeret semua orang yang bertanggungjawab atas kehidupannya yang pahit ini ke dasar neraka bersamanya.

Mungkin saja ini hanya mimpi buruk. Mungkin saja ini memang kenyataan. Ciel tidak lagi peduli.

Katakan saja, Ciel sudah terlalu banyak mengecap kegetiran hidup. Bahkan ketika anak-anak seusianya masih tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia luar, Ciel sudah berlumur lumpur dosa. Ketika anak seusianya masih bermain dengan riang gembira, CIel dipaksa untuk bertahan hidup dari jurang penderitaan. Ia harus membalas dendam meski dengan menjual jiwanya pada iblis.

Ciel menyeringai. Bukankah hidup Ciel sendiri merupakan mimpi buruk? Bagaimana jika ia membuatnya menjadi lebih buruk dan semakin buruk lagi? Untuk mereka—

—dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Ciel mengalaminya lagi; mimpi buruk itu.

Ia telah pindah ke mansionnya yang nyaman dan manusia-manusia kotor itu telah ia lenyapkan, namun rupanya mimpi buruk tetap mengekorinya kemanapun. Seolah ia adalah bayangan dari Ciel. Seolah mimpi buruk itu telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Malam ini sama seperti malam-malam lainnya. Mimpi buruk kembali datang menghantuinya. Ciel berteriak histeris dan terbangun dengan dada bergemuruh. Ciel menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut. Kegelapan seolah menelannya. Tubuh mungil Ciel menggigil karena rasa takut yang merayapi hatinya. Ya, rasa takut. Meski Ciel sudah menetapakan hati, ia tidak bisa mengusir begitu saja ketakutannya. Meski Ciel telah berupaya menampik perasaan itu, ia tidak bisa lari dari ketakutan yang mengejarnya.

Suara ketukan pelan yang diikuti ayunan pelan daun pintu mebuat Ciel berjengit. Seberkas cahaya masuk ke dalam kegelapan, menimpan seraut wajah rupawan dengan rambut hitam yang membingkainya.

"Bocchan, anda baik-baik saja?"

Ciel terlihat mengkeret di balik selimutnya. "Siapa?"

"Ini saya, Sebastian. Butler anda." sosok itu mendekat ketika Ciel menggumamkan namanya dalam keraguan, "Apakah anda bermimpi buruk lagi?"

"Mereka semua mati…" suara Ciel bergetar. Ciel terlihat rapuh selayaknya boneka poselain, seolah ia bisa hancur berkeping-keping kapan saja. Biar bagaimanapun Ciel masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk mencicipi kekejaman dunia. "Mereka semua menatapku…"

Sebastian menjawab dengan suara sopan yang menenangkan, "Tidak ada siapapun di mansion ini kecuali saya dan anda. Tidak ada siapapun."

Detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat tadi perlahan mulai memelan. Ciel berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri sedikit demi sedikit. "Sebastian… tidak terjadi apapun hari ini?"

"Ya, ini malam yang tenang." Sebastian berjalan mendekati ranjang Ciel. Ia meletakkan lilin yang dibawanya di meja nakas. Tangannya terulur, hendak membantu Ciel untuk kembali tertidur "Silahkan berbaring kembali—"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Namun yang Sebastian dapati adalah sebuah penolakan. Ciel menepis tangan Sebastian dengan kasar. Sebastian terdiam, mengamati tubuh Ciel yang menegang dan bergetar hebat. Ketakutan dan trauma tersimpan di bola matanya yang berbeda warna.

"Jangan sentuh aku…" jika sebelum ini Ciel yang berada di hadapan Sebstian adalah sosok yang arogan dan menyebalkan, kini ia tidak ada ubahnya dengan kucing kecil yang penakut. "Jangan sentuh aku…"

Sebastian terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membungkuk dengan sopan, "Jika begitu, saya akan pergi. Tapi jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu—"

"Tetap di sini…"

Kata-kata Sebastian terputus oleh bisikan rendah Ciel. Sebastian mengangkat alisnya, menunggu Ciel melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tetap di sini… hingga aku tertidur…"

Sudah jelas itu adalah perintah. Dan sebagai butler, Sebastian berkewajiban menuruti apapun kemauan tuannya.

Bersamaan dengan lilin yang tiup, cahaya samar yang semula menerangi kamar Ciel yang luas kini menghilang. Kegelapan kembali bertahta. Namun entah kenapa ketakutan Ciel pun ikut memudar. Detak jantungnya berubah normal dan nafasnya tidak lagi memburu. Ciel melemaskan tubuhnya dan kembali berbaring. Diam-diam Ciel melempar pandangnya ke arah Sebastian, memastikan pemuda itu masih berada di samping ranjangnya.

Sesaat setelah Ciel memejamkan matanya, ia langsung jatuh tertidur. Sebastian menatap Ciel yang mendengkur halus, terlihat begitu lelap tertidur. Sebastian bisa saja meninggalkan CIel ketika ia sudah tertidur namun ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal. Itu bukan lagi perintah, Sebastian tahu. Hanya ia takut Ciel kembali terbangun karena mimpi buruk.

Pada akhirnya hingga mentari mengintip malu-malu di ufuk timur, Ciel tidak mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia tertidur dengan tenang seperti bayi dan Sebastian tersenyum lega. Ia beranjak dari posisinya untuk menyiapkan _morning tea_ bagi sang tuan muda.

* * *

Mimpi buruk itu tidak pernah lelah mengunjungi Ciel. Namun sekarang Ciel merasa jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Karena tiap kali ia bermimpi buruk, Sebastian akan selalu datang ke kamarnya. Ciel tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya perlu menatap Sebastian sekilas lalu memejamkan mata dan kembali tertidur. Ada _perasaan hangat yang ganjil_ tiap kali mendapati Sebastian ketika ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Perasaan aman—Sebastian akan melindunginya apapun yang terjadi hingga kontrak mereka berakhit.

Sebastian tidak perlu mendengar apa-apa, ia tidak perlu menunggu Ciel mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tidak ada perintah. Namun Sebastian mengerti dengan pasti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya perlu mematikan lilin yang dibawanya dan berada di sisi Ciel hingga ia tertidur. Lagipula bukankah ia sudah berjanji pada CIel untuk selalu berada di sisinya hingga akhir?

Mimpi buruk itu masih selalu datang namun Ciel sudah tidak lagi merasa ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu alasannya. Hanya saja semakin lama ketakutan itu semakin menguap dari dasar hati. Mimpi buruk sudah menjadi satu dengan Ciel—menjadi bagian dari memorinya, mengalir bersama darah pekat dalam nadinya dan menyatu dengan udara yang ia hirup.

Perlahan, Ciel mulai menerima mimpi buruk menjadi bagian darinya. Ciel mulai menggunakan mimpi buruk itu sebagai bahan bakar dendamnya. Lagipula bukanlah kehidupannya sendiri adalah mimpi buruk?

Kini mimpi-mimpi buruk menjadi lebih bersahabat padanya. Semenjak Sebastian datang menjelma menjadi mimpi buruk lainnya, kehidupan-mimpi-buruknya tidak seburuk sebelumnya.

Ciel menyeringai tertahan. Karena pada akhirnya Ciel sendiri telah berubah menjadi mimpi buruk itu sendiri. Untuk para musuhnya dan juga—

—untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ciel mengamati refleksi dirinya sendiri pada pantulan cermin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Di belakangnya, Sebastian berdiri menunggunya. Tadi pagi ia baru menerima surat dari Ratu Victoria dan kini ia akan menjalankan perintah sang ratu.

"Ayo pergi, Sebastian. Ada tikus got yang perlu kita basmi." Ciel memutar tubuhnya, membiarkan mantel berpegiannya berkibar pelan seiring dengan pergerakan tubuhnya.

Sebastian meletakkan tangannya di dada, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Yes, My Lord."

Ciel Phantomhive telah berubah menjadi mimpi buruk yang paling buruk.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Note: **

*) Kutipan di bawah judul fanfic ini Runa ambil dari cover Kuroshitsuji chapter 62. Alasannya? Pengen aja! Huehehehhe 8D

*) Di manga Kuroshitsuji, bekas tanda saat Ciel menjadi budak terletak di punggung sementara di anime atas pinggang. Karena fanfic ini _based on_ manga jadi Runa mendeskripsikan tanda itu di punggung Ciel.

*) Semua dialog di sini—kecuali dua dialog terakhir—diambil dari manga Kuroshitsuji yang diterjemahin dengan seenak jidat sama Runa 8D *digeplak*

* * *

Well, apakah Runa berhasil menjaga Ciel dan Sebastian tetap _in character_? Apakah para reader sekalian berhasil mengerti fanfic abal ini? Ga? Sama, Runa juga ga ngerti kok 8D *digeplak*

Aslinya Runa ga rela cowok seimut Ciel dibilang mimpi buruk *peluk Ciel* *dipelototin Sebastian* Tapi yah mau gimana lagi. Demi alur cerita *halah* Runa cinta banget sama Kuroshitsuji. Hint SebastianCiel berhasil bikin Runa jerit-jerit histeris. Hohohoho :D

Tolong beritahu Runa pendapat kalian mengeni fanfic ini. Gimme a review, please? :D

With cherry on top,

**Haruna Shirayuki**


End file.
